Glass Rain
by Lady Saiyajin
Summary: Song Fic, A/U, one shot, Naa (an original female Saiya-jin character of mine) contemplates her life after the death of her mate, Radditsu. (No not at the hands of Piccolo like in the series, much later).


glassrain

(Ok, this is a RPG fic (and song fic), has nothing, I repeat NOTHING to do with my other stories. I was listening to these songs and thought it would be perfect for this. It was written from Naa's POV (Naa is an original female Saiya-jin character I created, she's my main character in Warrior Soul but this is an A/U from that epic). Once again this is an RPG fic, yea yea, I seem to come out with these faster than my regular fics but role playing gets my creative juices flowing, it's rated G, no hentai or anything in here. Shucks huh? LOL. Let me give you a little low down on what happened to lead up to this fic. The night before this fic Naa and Radditsu (who are mates) were fighting, he has mental powers and tried to use them against her, they fought and Naa gave an ultimatum (which you'll see in the fic) so they spent a rough night apart with Naa dreaming of death. The following day we found out Naa's son from her first mating had been possessed by an evil creature and you kind of find out the rest by reading the fic. I don't own dbz or the songs, please don't sue me you'll only get my kids. ^_~` ) 

****

Glass Rain 

__

You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew  
But I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you  
Since you've abandoned me  
My whole life has crashed  
Won't you pick the pieces up  
Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass 

You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew…and now you're gone. I lay there, knowing if I didn't move and get medical help I would soon join you and my son in death. I sigh, eyes closing as I contemplate that prospect. I don't fear death as much as I used to. But I won't abandon life as you have, whether it was on purpose or not, or in defense of loved ones. You abandon me when you died, you promised me you would never leave me, but you have. For the second time in my life, I have experienced this desolation, and I feel myself falling apart. Why _joufu_…why aren't you here to help me? 

__

The sun's still shining in big blue sky  
But it don't mean nothing to me  
Oh let the rain come down  
Let the wind blow through me  
I'm living in an empty room  
With all the windows smashed  
And I've got so little left to lose  
That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass 

Your voice in my head, with the help of Kaiou-sama, isn't helping either. You praise me and send your love but it feels like shards to my heart. All too soon your voice fades away and once again I am left alone, with only your bodies around me. I lay here looking up at the blue sky through the tree branches, but it doesn't mean anything to me. I am an empty shell; I have little left to lose now that you are gone. I slowly pull myself up, staggering on my feet unsteadily as I stem the flow of my life's blood with my hand pressed tightly over the hole in my abdomen. The hole through my shoulder was cauterized when the ki beam passed through me but it hurt like hell. 

__

And if you're trying to cut me down  
You know that I might bleed  
Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
I know that you'll succeed  
And if you want to hurt me  
There's nothing left to fear  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
You're doing really well my dear 

I give one last glance to the bodies of my mate and son, too weak to give them a proper burial, before I turn around and stumble slowly out of the forest, pausing to cough up blood. I'd stop every few minutes to shake the dizziness off and steady myself for the trek home, growing paler every minute as I relive the memories of the battle then the years we've been together. How I slowly lowered my defenses against you and you battled then wooed me to be your mate. You might not of known this but you could of hurt me more than any enemy in the entire universe did. I regretted our fight the previous night, it hurt me when you used your powers against me, and I knew you would of succeeded if I didn't give you an ultimatum. _"If you do this I will take the children and leave you forever, never to return…don't think I won't do it either…"_ Ah! The pain! 

__

Now everyone of us was made to suffer  
Everyone of us was made to weep  
But we've been hurting one another  
And now the pain has cut too deep  
So take me from the wreckage  
Save me from the blast  
Lift me up and take me back  
Don't let me keep on walking  
Walking on broken glass 

We've both suffered lose and to hide our pain we've hurt each other, but this time I think the hurt has gone too deep. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you. I look one last time at the place of your death and turn and walk out of the forest knowing I will never return there. _Each painful step like walking on broken glass… _

(Annie Lennox – Walking On Broken Glass) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

My oldest daughter found me wandering the fields outside of the forest almost an hour later, just walking, one foot in front of the other, staring blankly out in the distance. I did not acknowledge her but neither did I fight her when she lifted me under my arms and took me to the nearest base to be treated for my wounds. All the while not one word left my lips. They put me in a regeneration tank and left me to heal, draining it hours later with a clean bill of health. I relayed the information of what happened as if I was on automatic, not one iota of emotion colored my words as I described the evil creature that had taken over my son's body or the battle that ensued afterwards between my son and my mate. I sighed, stepfather and son battling to the death, with the result being the death of my mate. My son's body (I refused to believe that my son's spirit had anything to do with it) was weakened and so he died…by my hand. I closed my eyes and my whole body shakes. My son died by his mothers hand, by the woman who gave birth to him gave him life, who loved him and grieved when she thought he was dead with his biological father but was joyous when she learned he still yet lived. I killed him, there was no way around it. Ah my little one did you feel betrayed when I killed you? I shrug, the emptiness inside me spreading until I am completely numb. I go back to my life, but nothing is ever the same. I can't live fully, I can't return the love of my remaining children, so I give the command and they are taken to the nursery barracks to be fostered out to strong Saiya-jin families loyal to us. They can give you better homes than I can at the moment. I close down the mansion, it held too many painful memories for me, and stand in the living room hearing the rain falling outside. 

__

Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain 

I close my eyes and let the memories wash over me, the times we fought, the times we battled and the times we…_loved_…how one rainy night you gave me your love and your child. Since then I've always loved the rain, it reminded me of your love. 

__

When your lips are burning mine  
And you take the time to tell me how you feel  
When you listen to my words  
And I know you've heard, I know it's real  
Rain is what this thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your rain 

I didn't want to believe that I was loved again, I didn't think I was worthy. But your patience was endless and I finally believed that your love was true. That it was real.

__

When you looked into my eyes  
And you said goodbye could you see my tears  
When I turned the other way  
Did you hear me say  
I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky  
You promised me when you said goodbye  
That you'd return when the storm was done  
And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun  
Till I feel your rain 

When you spoke to me from the afterlife those few precious moments after I defeated the monster, your love for me was so strong and I could actually see you. I don't know if you could see me, but I didn't want to say goodbye, that's why I didn't tell you that I loved you. I wanted to believe you would return to me and I could tell you in person. Hold you in my arms, feel your heat…but that chance has passed and now you are truly gone. 

__

Waiting is the hardest thing  
[It's strange I feel like I've known you before]  
I tell myself that if I believe in you  
[And I want to understand you]  
In the dream of you  
[More and more]  
With all my heart and all my soul  
[When I'm with you]  
That by sheer force of will  
[I feel like a magical child]  
I will raise you from the ground  
[Everything strange]  
And without a sound you'll appear  
[Everything wild]  
And surrender to me, to love 

With one last look around, I heft my bag; ready to begin my journey to find a way to bring you and my son back to me. I step outside and close the door. Raising my face to the sky letting the rain, your rain, wash over me. 

__

Rain is what the thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your rain 

With a smile, the first to appear on my face since your death, I take my leave. 

__

(Madonna – Rain) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lady Saiya-jin 7/17/01

Had to reload this since it's not showing up in the listing had 2 reviews but I saved them so you could see!

Lina Dragon (Wasn't exactly given a choice to sign in ^_~) [linadragon79@hotmail.com][1]

07-17-2001 07:11 PM

2851848

Awesome piece Lady Saiya-jin! You captured Naa's emotions and feelings beautifully!

TLC 

07-17-2001 06:44 PM

2851404

WOW MEL!! These are awesome! I really enjoyed them!! Thanks for sharing! Love ya babe! 

   [1]: mailto:linadragon79@hotmail.com



End file.
